


Anonymous things I think

by VPussy



Category: Kim Taehyung BTS V
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy Kim Taehyung | V, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Kim Taehyung | V, Female Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex with Sentient Animals, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPussy/pseuds/VPussy
Summary: Some stuffs I wanna feed myself neither I'm a great writer nor a thinker whatever I'm writing it's just for fun,can call my fetish,but in no way I promote it
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Taes Dom enjoys seeing Tae getting harassed molested,but Tae don't react to it and stans like a doll,he is fucked up but Tae loves his daddy(his cock) too much that he just comply with his odd and weird fantasies

In return of all that he fucks Tete good with his 12 inch cock which he can't find anywhere else,and pampers him with all gifts and presents 

Takes him to exotic places for vacation,buy him all the things practically feed him the luxury he wants 

And just like any other day his Dom asked him to wear the crop top which don't fit on his 36D boobs show his navel and lower part of boobs,and skirt which barely covers his g string

They are going to travel through subway today  
They got into one for older ones his Dom sitting in front and Tae standing Infront of the group of men of his grandpa's age,one of them moaned at sight of taes ass peeking through his short skirt  
It's nothing knew for Tae he knew what effect he have on men despite of any age 

Other one who is shorter than Tae stuffing his face in his boobs and smiling with an apology,slowly 9 of them started groping the little beauty,pulling his thighs stretching his crop top and touching his boobs, brushing there lips on his back, jabbing there fingers in his ass pussy or navel  
Pinching him,Tae have sensitive nipples so when of them pulled the crop top and pinched his nipple and tae moaned so loudly he won't deny that the men do have a way with there hands he is enjoying it more than his daddy but he won't tell him that  
Tae is leaking and he know they can feel it,but the moment he thought abt speaking something

His Dom came,"enough show for today baby",making Tae internally whine "let's go "

The moment Tae was abt to pass one of the grandpa,grabbed at his boobs and said "if you ever want to have a taste of experience peach come riko villa we will meet you "

Tae being the naughty slut took oldies hand and pushed over his cunt and moaned lowly in his ear 

Moving and saying "will sure daddy " adding a wink to his statement


	2. Object insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Object insertion,non concensual mentioned of beastility, Taehyung have boobs

Taehyung have always been a bratty boy,doing whatever he likes and wants 

Taehyung have a dog Sui,he allows her to Rome free in the garden as Sui enjoys playing there but also ends up messing the whole which the Gardner have settled after hours of work 

But taehyung won't either scold Sui or teach that she shouldn't do such stuff

Getting irritated by overwork gardener decides to teach bratty baby a lesson  
Today when Sui like usual dig the holes and played with,Gardner took the water pipe and sprayed at Sui which scared Sui and she started whimpering and trying to move 

"Pathetic bitch I'm tired of you messing with my work everytime just because I'm not your owner doesn't mean you won't listen you stupid mutt"

Taehyung who heard the commotion,came to rescue his baby  
"Ow poor thing,look at you,don't worry daddy will complain abt evil people to Papa"  
"And what is your problem you low life,you are paid for it,you have to work for it,stop behaving like a lazy bitch get back to work"

Enough of brats,bratty behaviour,the Gardner pushed Tae onto the ground,took the pipe and started ramming into Taes pussy,Tae tried to move kick his legs but he wasnt strong enough to move within minutes,Tae falled in sub-space and started moaning  
"Look who is pathetic now,I would have fucked you,if this mutt wouldn't have licked you at those places,well whenever Tae and daddy have sex he don't clean him,so Sui clean him up by licking him "  
The moment Taehyung felt he was getting to it,Gardner started the tap and Taehyung was getting filled to the point it became unbearable and it started coming out from his ass it continued for a while 

When Gardner felt satisfies,he carried him to caretaker of pigs,plan was to insert animal fear in Taehyung,they knew it was mating season and animals were in heat,Taes arousal will trigger there heat Tete loves big and thick cocks the moment he sees them,he starts leaking,for that purpose they called the head security,who fucked Tae to oblivion making him a hot mess When they saw how exhausted the boy was,they took him and place in a way that animals can't fuck him but they can lick/kick him and closed the doors


	3. I don't think it's PedophiIia if Tae is 23 and consent over it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write prompts not story,so idk what sort of warning should I add ,okay and Tae have a cunt

Taehyung was a sight for sore eyes,his cute giggles,dirt mouth and a body which will make you cum without you trying

That's why his boyfriend's father wanted them to break up,coz he know he is loosing control over himself,coz of pretty thing

Tae always dress up in nice pretty tunics that show his soft but meaty thighs which his boyfie loves and (his father too )

But today he is dressing a bit different,coz he is horny and his boyfriend is busy for his upcoming promotion as Co-ceo

He wore his panties after putting the vibrator,he will pull out after reaching his boyfies house,after giving keys to housekeeper,he got into the cab,he didn't missed the way cab driver checked him out and Tae liked it,it feels good to be appreciated

But Tae forgot to take the remote with him,which is why his house keeper just pressed some buttons which made the vibrator turn faster,and after a min slower Tae almost started feeling good but when he felt he going with it,it stopped  
It stopped making Tae super Frustrated,he came out of the cab throwed the money and got into the house from what Tae knew there was no one in the house 

He took the opportunity to use the toys,his boyfriend's father use with his whores he found one in shape of baby feeding bottle,which was already filled with lube you just have to position it and squeeze it 

Tae lied in the bed,took the front of panty and parted it slightly to see if the dildo will go in,he moaned with the feeling of something cool dripping in and the head of dildo getting he smiled in satisfaction,he remove this panty and was lost in fingering himself he didn't noticed the figure entering into the room which was watching him for so long enjoying the show 

"Tsk tsk didn't know my son was associating with a whore"

"Aa-ppa"  
*smack*

"It's dany tonight,you dumb lamb" 

Before Tae could speak of anything,he asked  
"I want to taste you,have you been eaten out before "

"Ap---"  
*smack* dany *smack* Dany 

Tae never knew he can be so wet with just smacks,of it was so he would have asked his teachers to smack him on his thighs and butt 

He can't even believe he is sitting with legs opened in front of his boyfriend's father who want to,eat him and there is a high possibility his boyfriend can come any moment but instead of being nervous this all made Taes toes curl in excitement

"Since you aren't going to reply I'm taking it as yes "

Dany brought out the rectangular ice cube from his wine and Just inserted in Taes cunt which got stucked 

"I can't believe how come you are this tight even though you prepped yourself and almost sleep every night with my son ",

"Why don't you check it dany or daddy" whispered Taehyung taking the knot of bathrobe opening it and sucking the nipple

Tae knew abt the CEO having a heavy exercise routine but didn't expected a body with abs and pecs  
The man looked buffed but now is looking like a Hulk wo clothes just when Taes eyes were going down he saw the obvious bulge making Taes breathe hitch in throat and making dany smirk

"Don't worry doll, it's just semi-hard"he whispered in Taes ear,not missing the slight 

If this is semi-hard,than what will be full,Tae didn't knew but he was excited to know,it's not like his boyfriend never cheated on him but he was great in bed and he is going to be served this 10 star meal,a fool will be the one to deny it Taehyung isn't a fool, that's why he dived in for the kiss

Kiss was messy, Taehyung realised dany loves tongue and teeths,it felt like dany wants to suck out air off his system,and was his grope game amazing,babe it was the best and in right places 

Dany licked all in his mouth,placed his hand on taes vagina and groped there than inserted one figure without warning making Tae moan in his mouth,then slowly another,he was slow making Tae impatient and moving on his own,which made dany mad and he sucked harshly on his nipple,  
"lay down whore and stay still "

After dany thought it was enough,he said  
"We won't use lube I wanna taste you raw"  
Saying this dany took a long stripe and licked there like a dog making his vagina wet than slowly he put his tongue inside and licked he bit and licked making Tae scream so loudly,but Tae wasn't ashamed he is enjoying it a lot,and he didn't knew a tounge can be so amazing

When dany felt the shiver beneath his hands he increased the speed making Tae cum with a loud "AH DANY" he smirked and drank all the juice

"Delicious baby,you are sweet and soft like a tulip"

Tae took a breathe and said "that was amazing,"  
"The satisfaction on your face says it was your first time,don't tell me my dumb son never tried to taste that divine meal "

Tae just shrugged it 

When he saw the bulge in danys boxer,he looked in his eyes as if he asking  
Dany replied by taking his tongue*ouchie that's hurtful* and placing it on his clothes dick "lick it baby"

Baby Tae was just loving every moment with this man why didn't he approached him instead of his dumb son who only talk about alcohol and cars 

So like a good baby he took a stripe over it, nuzzling his nose,wo looking up he took the waistband in his mouth and brought down the boxer,dany lifted himself a bit to help him *how generous* ,but as he was about to take the dick in his mouth,he heard his boyfriend  
Dad!! Daddy!!

"Don't you dare stop Tae trust me I have liked you for a long time that's why I'm doing it this way,but if you stopped I will take you even though you don't want me,and fuck till you can't walk, KEEP GOING "

Something abt the way dany said to him with this much authority made Taehyung feel hot and bothered in good way,but taehyung want to tease so he just licked it but didn't took it in 

Frustrated by boys teasing dany harshly pulled his hairs making Tae gasp,dany smashed his cock in his mouth which had Taehyung choking on it 

Taehyung loved the harshness,he was known for his blowjobs but he never actually pleased a cock this big and thick,so Tete like the good little slut,started moving his mouth, swirled his tongue and the door opened but it didn't stopped Tete from bobbing his hand up and down

Dany was amazed by boys skills he never had someone taking his cock so well, if he knew Tae was this good he would have taken the boy earlier but it's never too late

"DAD ! come on I don't want to be late today and did you sent,car for Tae he didn't arrived yet"

"Son go early and don't worry I will take care of your little princess"he said making his son grunt and mumble a whatever

And Tae went wild with his cock, slurping,licking, choking but not stopping,soon dany came in his mouth

He pulled the boy and kissed him tasting himself,rubbing Taes sides, groping him and made him lay down

Taehyung was still high,he didn't noticed when dany lined his monster against his walls

Before Tae could warn him for lube,dany slammed his cock inside him with one go making Tae choke on his own spit, eyes brimming tears 

And within a moment dany started rocking his hips,making Tae choke and moan in pain and pleasure,he was fast and hard Tae knew he never had been fucked so hard, although raw hurts a lot,but it was amazing  
By the shivering of Tae things and his bucking of hips dany got that Tae is cumming,he speeded up as his own release was near   
With a last thrust both dany and Tae came together,with slouchy and squeaky noice 

Dany lied next to Tae , breathing in the sweet sweat licking his neck   
And pressing sweet kisses "it's been so long that I enjoyed sex this much thanks for pre birthday gift Tae "  
"Haa when is your birthday,sweet daddy~~~, yeah stop my muscles are still sore with your groping "

"It's tomorrow and I will grope,smack you whenever I want,also it doesn't spare you,you have to gift me something nice,I already planned your return gift"

"What"  
"A house in Florida and my shares,also you are breaking up with my son"  
...."Danny look you are taking it way to fast"....mhhmmmm  
Before Tae can speak further dany kissed and bit his tongue harshly 

"I have seen you for too long ,now I tasted you,what makes you think I will leave you"

"Dany what if I say no"

"You can but that won't stop me from dragging your sss to Florida and tie you to the bed,fuck you till you realise there is no going back from here "  
"I'm a businessman Tae I don't joke on deals and the moment you stepped in my room,you were tagged as mine "


	4. Another dirty thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molestation,noncon,prompt not porn, unintended voyeurism,rape,feminised tae

Taehyung had sex with his Principal ,it was a party and Tae was drunk,but not to the point won't have idea of what she is doing and with whom,she always wanted to try what the man with 30 yrs of experience in sex can do to her body and she can say there is a reason for experienced people to be respected 

But that doesn't mean any teacher can be with her,that includes her maths professor who not only look likes a pig but even snort and laugh like one,he looked like a pig in human form  
Taehyung have a standard when it comes to fucking,she maintains her body and works for it a lot,so she throws it to them who deserves it 

Tae just doesn't want to be rude it's her last year so she thought of just bearing it, because it's not like she is being touched inappropriate places for the first time,she gets it quite often and she too do it when there is a fine piece of meat near her  
So she lets him touch her,and sometimes teases him too by taking his finger in her mouth swirling her tounge and leaving it with a bite,for which the man-pig reacts with a orgasmic expression,whenever they are leaving school and Tae hugs his friends she give the professor a hug too who behave like she is electrocuted as he is height of taes boobs so he is between her boobs when he hugs her  
Also it's because of his maths professor that she is going to have her time with sports captain today, professor promised to guard the door 

What they didn't know is professor seeing them through peephole and the position allows him to have view of taes body,his boobs,toned stomach,and going down is there that fruit which he bet is not only the softest but the juiciest one 

So when the captain left after cleaning himself and tae, professor stepped in the room softly locking the door as it's past the school time 

Usually Tae will leave in Jersey's of his hook-ups in there arm's just to show everyone,but today she have to go to her friends house for the party so she decided to dress up but Tae felt weird,she felt her boobs swelling a bit by the time she removed the dress she was leaking  
"Taehyung,what happened baby"  
Professor was trying his best to hide the excitement,his plan worked the chemical he sprayed on Taes dress worked slowly Taehyung will turn more and more horny and will fuck anything the effect of chemical will wear out only through ejaculation 

Taehyung was breathing heavily,she didn't know what was happening was the captain had some unnamed disease,or is it's her punishment for random fucking 

Fuck Fuck   
Taehyung lost in her thoughts didn't noticed the professor touching those delicious baked buns,but the moment he hold them tightly Tae unknowingly jerked forwards the chemical has started its effect making Taehyung go insane and in dire need to be fucked she was no longer capable to think about appearance or reputation

Professor removed her dress and was shocked to see taehyung pantyless means the slut was planning to get fucked by another frat boy  
Stupid girl,pretty things like her aren't for one day they are supposed to kept for life time  
He took his time touching Tae everywhere brushing his finger trying to memorize every spot and curve he loved Taes stomach more than her cunt,it was so cute he laid Tae on the same bench and kissed her navel than sucking over it again and again spitting and eating it, applying a bit pressure he went up all the way nuzzling to her hot skin,taking one nipple in his mouth,and tasting the milk, sucking biting making Tae moan loudly he took two fingers and entered in Taes pussy while he sucked all over those soft but big muscle lumps,he was glad that he has long and thick fingers he can definitely pleasure Tae like a good sir and maybe Taehyung will come to him asking for more 

When though Tae was prepped he removed his boxers and entered, although he knew Tae was loose he took his time,this little baby isn't made for tough things she made for gentleness to be taken care of with warmth and affection 

He started moving slowly than eventually took his speed,making Tae jolt and scream,he came within a minute after that but still kept going as Tae didn't reached it,with trembling of thighs he got the hint and started thrusting fastly Tae screamed incoherently and came while taking some random name 

She was breathing heavily,and slowly got on her feet took the tissue box and cleaned herself and gave another box to the professor,but he was standing like a booth,when Tae nudged with the box he took and start cleaning

Taehyung brought out the dress and wore it now perfectly fine he zipped it up and left the room giving the professor a small peck and thank you 

The professor was expecting another round as the dress was still there with chemical,he waited for few more minutes with the hope that Tae will run back through halfway and ask him to fuck her but nothing happened, disappointed he turned for his shirt and saw the chemicalised dress there 

Maybe next time


	5. Nothing new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder how come I come up with this thoughts daily,than let me tell you I get such thoughts every other hour if I started writing it all than half of ao3 fics will be BP Tae  
> Non-Con//underage//fingering//anal play//use of toys//derogatory terms 
> 
> It's a work of fiction,if you are entertained good not than sorry but I already said I ain't a erotica writer,authors intention isn't to promote such act,but author enjoys writing such act  
> Have a good day

It's not exactly a chapter

Tae wanted to buy those pretty panties that his mommy have the material is so soft,and pretty Tete likes soft and pretty things 

He had heard his dad talking abt this place to there maid and asked her to buy from there, where branded ones are sold at cheap rates what Tae didn't knew it was Red light area he was just excited to get what he want 

Tae took the cab and reached the particular market,the moment he stepped out he saw how there are many women's dressed in short dresses and mens touching them

One even reached him  
"Hey baby looking pretty like a doll,be a good one and come with daddy",  
Tae giggled at the compliment but moved away as he don't wanna be late although he have 2hrs until curfew but he didn't wanna mess anything 

When he reached the shop the shpkeeper looked at him in a different way,oopsies! will he know Tete came here to buy big ladies thing,what if he scold him and call mommy but nothing like that happened

It wasn't the first time someone have came to shop to buy toys being an underage,and the shopkeeper enjoyed having fun with these little ones

"Hello there little one,how can we help you"

Tete got shy under the handsome men's gaze,he started fiddling with his sweater  
"Umm.. I wanna buy panties"thank God I didn't said pastries again  
"Sure thing but do you know there is a procedure to wear panties,you can't just wear them like shorts or underwears baby,I'm scared you can't take the procedure "

"Tete no baby,not scared, I will take whatever procedure it is "

"Are you sure "asked the man smirking 

"YES!"  
"remove your jeans and briefs "  
"HUH!" Tae stared at him

"Baby I said that there is a procedure and you're so small,like a good friend I just want to help you , because I know this is you first time wearing panties ",and having a orgasm he didn't spoke the latter one 

Tete thought the man was so sweet why someone this sweet and handsome will hurt good boy Tete 

So Tae got into the room,it was weird there was a round couch,with fur like things and bouncy pillows 

"We don't have all the day peach "

Tae slowly removed his jeans than his briefs

The man was expecting a small dick,all cute and pink but what he got was way better the skin of around his cunt looked so soft that he would love to eat and bite and go all the way with this sly bitch being all pretty but underage

"Go and lie on the couch on your stomach and part your legs".  
When Tae was moving his jggly globes were moving too,there was a natural sway in his hips,he just want to spank the little one

Tae lied down,wo complain,he felt it was what he wanted so he should do it and also he didn't wanna be late,so wo a word he lied down

"Thanks honey,now you see this is lube,I will put it inside your bum bum using my fingers,it will hurt but you see these two things"-one was buttplug and other was a vibrator,long but not thick taking the fact Tae was a virgin big enough to close his both holes-"I have to put them inside you because you see panties have them attached(vibrator panties) but you never wore one so I will give you one panty wo them but others will have them,it will hurt if you directly put them in"

Now Tae was a bit scared but also a bit excited he just nod his head and man get to his work he got his fingers dipped in the lube  
"It will hurt but will fell good later,tell me if it hurt much"  
He put one finger and Tae stuffed his mouth in the pillow,and slowly started moving there is nothing better than a virgin surrounding your cock or finger soon it was two moving in Taes ass and Tae moaned he didn't know why he mad this weird sound but he also started feeling something wet leaking from peepee part,Tae thought maybe the liquid is because of lube 

"Damn you will be such a good cockslut maybe I should do something more with you "

Tae got lost in the pleasure,the weird feeling in his belly intensified ,he didn't know what to do,his brain has shutted him out he didn't responded when the man moved him 

He didn't said anything when the man parted his legs,kissed his downside lips or when he parted them and licked and slurped being a virgin Tae was super sensitive,so it won't take much time for him to cum that's why the man kept his speed with his tounge moving it slowly than fastly spitting and using his teeth soon Tae spilled and for a virgin he did came a lot 

"Told you you were a born slut",  
Before the pussy can get back to its size he inserted the vibrator in the already sensitive area making Tae choke on the air

It's good,it felt really really good Tae was mad at his mom for never telling him abt such amazing stuff 

"So doll you can use this remote and set it at high or low and it will make you feel more amazing,or you can come here anytime you like I can give you more amazing stuff"  
"Also you can ask someone to kiss you here"he said while circling the outer skin  
"Leave whenever you feel like "said the shopkeeper after cleaning Tae he packed those panties and kept his briefs and jeans aside 

But Tae is dumb he never checked himself while leaving the house too,which cause his neighbours to have a good show while he was watering the plants 

This time also he didnt checked and left the shop,he realised when he saw man looking at him hooting and howling  
"Look at little slut putting up the show"  
"Baby I can stuff you better than this plastics "  
"Damn your pussy is the softest let me have a taste"  
"Yeah whore ,get down in my cock"  
"Imagine him arching his back and giving us a view "

"Damn tight ass don't run,let us have a picture"  
"Woohoo such a cunning bitch, attention slut come here daddy needs to teach you a lesson 

And Tae runned inside the shop,making the man turn and realise what happened and how dumb the little doll is 

Tae with reddened cheeks wore his pants and got in the cab with all those remarks  
After that day Tae played with himself a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want me to write something for you  
> https://curiouscat.qa/I_write_gross


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞  
> Non-Con  
> Use of valium//gangbang//no description of sex/rape

Prompt//:

Taehyungs class have this rule that whoever fails the task will have to spread there legs bottom naked in front of the person who will pass the clock door and have to stay like that for the minutes left in striking 12:00 back 

Unfortunately the moment Tae lost the team of deans and fundraiser passed the clock door 

Taehyung just barged into the meeting room,he already took the shot of his valium causing him to remove his clothes wo any fear and hesitation

He removed shoes,socks,skirt his shots than cream colour panties which were looking beautiful with his tan thighs and golden skin 

Got in the middle of couch arching his back and spreading his legs,and lifting his shirt where it was written with chocolate treat for the guests 

The guests surely savoured the dessert and demanded to have an individual serving of addicting taste in future too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/I_write_gross)


	7. Anon asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was request by an anon and hello lovely there really sorry if I can't do justice with your prompt  
> Also thanks for the idea 
> 
> Extra :- Cheating , exhibitism , character feminisation

Taehyung didn't knew what was wrong with his relationship,what he was lagging or was it his boyfriend

He was sweet,kind,gentle and loving everything you ask for,they both earn and divide the expenses,he was a marvelous boyfriend but not enough for Tae 

Many times it happened that when they are having sex he will think about random men's,he saw the day and will think of them fucking him 

Nowadays the face which appears a lot is of his boss,he knew how the man looks at him and it's nothing knew whole office have the habit to look over the bubbly baby with big tits who not so accidentally jumps and make others hope on with there dicks but he don't sleep around in office (he would love to but everyone babies him thinking the beauty is just as innocent as he looks )

Forgetting that bitch also has puppy eyes but take every dick she gets 

Taehyung was extremely horny today well he is everyday but because of lack of sex he reached to the edge,he thought about a good fuck before office but he already running late and he don't wanna be late at meeting so he prepped himself and pushed the dildo inside his vagina and now Taehyung feels somewhat less horny 

When he reached the office he got boss coffee what he didn't knew is the beast is on edge today because of the lost deal and his colleagues who very much loved him just let him get into the den 

"Sir your coffee "  
"Kim Taehyung close the door "

"Sorry sir "

"FUCKING BITCH CLOSE THE DOOR AND GET ON YOUR"the man roared like an animal and it does made Taehyungs coochies wet 

Taehyung closed the door but didn't moved he wanted to test the depths after so long he got what he wanted he wanted to know what will the beast do 

What he didn't expected was to be pushed on the floor his shirt being torn into two pieces his bun falling and a monster size being pushed in his mouth   
Taehyung tried to steady himself but the boss didn't have him any rather pulled Taehyung through his hair and slammed the cock down his throat

"Damn look at you taking it like a whore ,well you are a whore aren't you Taehyung"  
The words did have a effect on Tae making him moan unknowingly,bad how he increased his speed and bobbing and sucking his only agenda now is to be the cock sucker his boss can have 

"You are a whore but a hungry whore who fucks behind his boyfriend's back, can't get with one dick but needs more like a needy bitch "

With that his boss came in his mouth ordering him to not spit as if he would ever 

Taehyung thought it was done but he was proved wrong when his boss carried him to the private room and strated undressing himself 

"What are you waiting for,remove your dress I have no time in pampering you "

But taehyung didn't knew how the man will react to the dildo moving in his cunnie

So he started with removing his bra and allowing his melon boobs to breathe 

"Damn you need to stop using that stupid hooks Tae, your beautiful body is made to be looked at and not to hide "

And Tae felt happy with the praise his body made his boos happy 

Taehyung was pushed onto bed and one swift movement his panties and skirt were on floor 

"Oof didn't I said you are a born slut, keeping such big stuff and hiding them with these innocent eyes bet you are of the type who fucks themselves with there iPhone because they love the vibration"

And Tae was turning more with all this dirty talk his cunt was getting desperate

When his boss removed the dildo Taes cunt clenched over nothingness  
He was already naked with rock hard dick wo any prep he slammed into Tae making Tae scream in pain his dildo was huge but not as huge as cock

*Spank* "stfu bitch do you want whole office to hear how good of a cockslut you are bet wanna be the official cocksleeve of the enterprise,so everyone can slam there frustration in your heat "

"Ah baby so good if I knew you were this good Tae,I would have done this already "

And Tae wanted to say that he too was enjoying but the speed was too much for Tae to make sense he never knew sex can be this enjoyable

And he loves pain,and might have slight degradation  
And praise kink 

With a few more thrust the both came,Taes pussy was still fluttering around his boss dick 

When they both came down of there high

His boss spoke   
"Now for every mistake you will be severely punished Kim I should tie you to the bed for hiding such an amazing cunt and body ,you were made to be fused and flushed but it's okay I wi take care of it from now on "

And Tae was too lost in all this,he didn't know what to expect and say so he just nodded with half conciousness 

The next days were amazing he will have a rough make out with his boss before and after meetings he would leave late or sometimes don't even leave the office as they will have sex and his boss will go on for rounds and rounds 

Draining all the energy from him,one more thing Tae noticed the obvious jealousy and possessiveness of his boss   
Man will spank him in meetings just to let others know who is the owner and Tae loves the feeling of being owned 

Of being shameless whore but still untouchable,well general groping isn't being counted 

While having sex Tae can call him Mason instead of boss and Taehyung liked to be the exclusive one 

But today Mason was mad extremely mad because Tae allowed the security to grope his breast he didn't took it as a big deal but mason did 

He tore Taes blouse and bra and made him wear such a tight top with a V cut so deep and wide it was showing everything but nipples and Tae felt his body burning with shame 

"You enjoy getting your chest dirty lets give you a better taste of dirty hands "

With that he put jacket on Tae to which Tae was relieved,get him in the car and the moment they reached the restaurant for lunch he pulled the jacket off Taehyung

While they were walking Mason purposely was walking fast which made Tae to run behind him making his boobs to jiggle and the dildo to hit on different directions making him moan in pain and pleasure

Almost everyone was starring at Tae and mostly on his boobs 

"Don't think your punishment is over it has just started "

Now Taehyung was scared 

Mason was unpredictable

"Don't think of me as your stupid bf I know how to bend sluts like you "..

Okay Tae felt a bit bad   
The moment they reached the private meeting room   
Mason pushed on Taes heels and pulled his blouse a bit making tae fall and the blouse to fall of his shoulders allowing the two cupcakes on full display in the meeting room and felt the tears of shame burning his eyes 

Be a slut in a closet is okay but be slut like a porn star is different thing 

Everyone in the room was hooting and talking about the small beauty   
Until one among them spoke   
"Mason say what instead of paper let us sign on the little whore with our dicks ,I swear each one of us will agree with your terms and conditions"

It has Tae shocked to the core he didn't wanted to used as a tissue but he can't so anything can he if Mason agrees he can't even run or fight this hulks 

And Tae didn't noticed when he started crying making Mason coo at his little whore 

"Come on baby daddy isnt that evil "  
"And what made you think you have him Luca, pretty things like him are for powerful kinds like me "

With that being said Mason whispered in his ears "I hope you got your lesson darling because next time you won't be just flashing your boobs to public,might as well throw on meeting panel and have my deals look at those ugly faced fuckers ogling there eyes on you,do you want that "

And Tae started a series of sorry sir and won't do that again 

Making Mason smile and cover his baby's pretty body in his coat


	8. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this

Taehyungs dad Rollo was under huge debt he knew if he didn't made it than the pastor will have his head in place of money 

He knew the man was mad at him for breaking his sister's seal but it wasn't his fault that his sister was pretty and offered herself to him he is a man with needs and when he got someone to satiate them why would he refuse 

He tried to do it right way,worked for hours but it didn't seem like it's working at all he isn't getting enough from anything 

Lost in thoughts he saw taehyung playing in the garden,he always knew his baby is prettiest one with blonde hairs and pretty lithe body but today,today he saw a different thing and something destructive started in his head 

Pretty looks what if got a seductive body 

(A/N : look it's just a story there is no proper body type for seduction and if you have or someone have big assets on there small pretty body than they aren't slut they are just beautiful, respect yourself for what you are)

From today he will formulate his plan  
And for that he need to visit pastor to give him a month more as he is going to city to get some stuff for his bakery shop

The pastor although allowed without any further interrogation

Rolo actually went to city but for drugs to enhance your breast and ass and some tight fitting dresses that will make such body look more slutty and a set of 48 cameras that will settled in the room for trap

He will make that pastor realise how wrong it was for him to think that any man is capable of resistance the moment you find your meal you give in to have a taste of it 

(Heya again don't take any sort of medication without properly consulting with a doctor and too a specialised one you can get a surgery but please don't go for medicines)

Taehyung started feeling weird from past 15 days his chest have grown bigger,his ass also got more jiggly and he always have need to put something inside him 

Daddy said because Tete was growing up and people after 20 shoot up like this Tete was never taught such thing but he believes his daddy  
He have seen how the women's have big but they were downside why tete's were rounder and softer and more fuller 

His daddy gave him toys too which make Tete pee,Tete make sure to use them only in his room that's what his daddy said,he also renovated tete's room and from now on he will take Tete to church too

It was winters season daddy asked Tete to wear the ombalck one-piece that always raise up to his ass and makes his boobies stuck out 

Tete wore the dress and got the big coat covering everything there weren't much people at this time  
Perfect timing for plan,Rollo knew how horny this pastors are ,his poor baby will have to get dirty but he don't have a choice 

He asked Tae to remove his jacket and go behind side to pray properly 

The pastor was on his usual strolling ,but the moment he reached the room he was slapped with such a beautiful sight  
A small beauty sitting on there knees ass sticking so round and big it made his blood run towards south and wake up the thing which was still from last 15 yrs  
Since birth he was made known that he will be the head pastor after his father and he trained himself like that controlled his desires when it comes lust after 18 he became the head 

And in this 15 yrs he thought that he has mastered over the chapter of desires but how wrong he was the only thing he wanted to this moment was unzip and see how beautifully the beauty is crafted bet she smell like roses and is as sost as tulips and oh he didn't want to think about how well she will taste and looks down there 

He was taking small and careful steps and reached in front of beauty who had her boobs peeking out from the small dress such a shameless slut 

Rollo saw it he increased the pace of vibrator making tae open his arms and hold the side tables he was moving so much with closed eyes and flushed face biting his lips just to stop himself from making any noise 

The pastor was lost he can't just can't do it he had controlled himself for so long but his hard on wasn't helping himself at all 

And Tae who was lost in pleasure didn't noticed the pastor eating him with his eyes

Tae started bouncing over the toy to get a better friction it was so much for his barely holding bra that it got unhooked making his already boncing boobs bounce more dangerously

And the only thing pastor wanted was place his hard on between the bouncing dumplings he is sure the slut won't even need to hold the boobs in place as they were so huge that they will swallow anything between them 

Tae was messy really really messy he was drooling,sweating and when he felt the similar heat he slowed down and felt himself wetting his pad 

When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see pastor and the way he was looking at him made Taes already throbbing pussy to thob more when he saw how hard he was just by seeing him he instinctively groped the dick and Tae didn't knew what to think of package inside the covering 

"Fucking slut if it wasn't time for evening prayers I would have taken you on this very holy floor ,filled you like a slut should be ,but you should be punished for your doing after prayers meet me in the changing rooms last one at left is mine enter without knocking and make sure no one noticed you because if anyone did I will make you ride the street dogs "said pastor while choking Tae and Tae felt a lot lot horny his daddy was right he will enjoy real thing more than plastics 

With that he kissed Tae taking in every moan given out by pretty whore groping he lifted Taes one thigh making Tae wrap his thick thighs around his waist slamming the guy on the podium and fondling the soft but thick flesh taking his tounge sucking it biting lips spit dripping down Taes mouth for the second time but not the last time  
Even though Tae was out breathe he didn't stopped,the little punches and push didn't bother him at all,he only moved when he was satisfied fuck why didn't he fucked someone yet and placed his head soft pillows inhaling the sweet smell 

Rollo wanted to do a victory dance mission accomplished   
Pastor under trap,now the next part 

After the prayers when Taehyung decided of going to the back room,his daddy asked him to help him maybe more on another day 

So Taehyung went with his dad,pastor saw taehyung entering Rollo's car he didn't knew about Rollo's daughter he thought maybe the slut is getting something from that poor fucker without any care for church he followed the car   
Rollo saw the car coming behind him he smirked foolish man not knowing what he is getting into 

"Baby do you know the two piece I got you try it today and tell me if the size is okay,I want to give my baby the best he can have "  
"Okay daddy",  
"Tete you go first and switch the lights it will take a while daddy have to finish something"

Taehyung got out of the car and went inside the door,not noticing the pastor following behind he closed the door behind him 

When the pastor reached he tried to find out the keys,he found one beneath the money plant when he got into the house he saw pictures of Taehyung from baby to adulthood and concluded that little whore is Rollo's child 

When he confirmed that his little whore can be his personal whore he decided to leave but have this urge to see the petite blonde

He was about to climb the stairs he saw Tae getting down in nothing but a pom pom bikni with a see through robe 

Taehyung have already noticed the pastor that's why he choose the best   
He can finally have something real

"Oh did Tete got a guest what would you like to have sir,"said Taehyung passing him,with a extra sway in his hips 

Tae took the juice poured it in the glass and moves towards him,but the pastor didn't took it rather he dipped his finger and touched the covered nipple with his wet fingers pressing it lightly 

And Tae arched the back baring his neck,the pastor start his artwork by biting and nipping on skin making Tae jump in his arms and taking him towards his bedroom 

The room wasn't even far he throwed tae in bed making taes body jump on mattress and pastor took a moment to have a look over the golden beauty ,covered in sweat beads in his stomach, rubbing his things and moving to just have a friction 

He dragged his fingertips from his things to the covered flower on his navel circling it,to the softest muscle he ever touched massaging the boobs 

He step back making Tae whine   
"I didn't even started and look at you,being needy just with a touch "

He removed his clothes the cloak,pants and underwear his manhood standing tall and proud 

He was about to take the lube he saw Tae loosing consciousness but he didn't dwell much upon that 

Taes dad injected him with nicotine to the amount that Tae becomes unconscious 

He remove the panties and torn the robe dipped his head in the sweetest heat,kissed it gave small bites he was so engrossed in having the taste he didn't noticed the head and mayor entering room 

"I told you sir,look my baby just because I don't have a wife and Tae a mother that didn't give anyone free pass to bed him "and rollo started free crying 

Pastor was shocked what happened,  
Was it a trap,a set up   
Before he could think Rollo marched towards him punching him and shouting " what you did to my baby why he ain't opening his eyes "

The mayor's wife hide away the small beauty with blanket and other tried to hold back Rollo who decided to murder the pastor with his bare hands 

Who knew he can act so well

"I didn't did anything you kid dressed like slut flashing his cunt to strangers asking to get raped "barked the pastor who definitely lost everything with the said statement

"One can wear anything they like you don't get to judge them,clothes aren't the character certificate,can't believe you were incharge of teachings to young kids,where were your morals,your promises to almighty how come you gave into the sin "shouted the mayor 

"Arrest him in charge of rape,he will have his punishment ,and Rollo we award you with $1M for helping the town have a see through to such a criminal "said the Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/I_write_gross)


	9. Here we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't why I can't just go with the request instead of going in different direction

Taehyung was beautiful as a kid but as he grew older he became more sexy and gorgeous 

Tae enjoyed the attention given to him because of his pretty body 

Well since birth Tae was used to compliments and appreciation

He was also used to one more thing his grandpa's spanks,Tae is sure that his grandpa just love to spank him well who won't like to touch his bubbly butt or peachy thighs 

As a kid Tae hated them but growing up he started liking them,like the feeling of burning skin which will ignite the fire in his lower part 

When he turned 20 Tae was sure he got a spank kink thanks to old man of his house

Today Taes family is going on picnic and Tae made sure to look pretty like usual 

Tae dressed up one piece uplifting the ass and chest

Tae definitely missed the way his grandpa's eyes light up seeing him in that 

He made sure to make Tae seat beside him,at last seat where no one will see them half the way Taehyung felt a bit uncomfortable with the way his grandpa's hand moving up his thighs but he didn't said anything 

Later when Tae was dozing he felt the zipper getting down and he jumped a bit he was shocked to see his grandpa smirking and biting his lips 

Soon the rough hands was over his back getting to his hips and Tae would lie if he said he didn't like the rough hands manhandling him one hand on his thighs other massaging his boobs in circular motion 

Soon his grandpa was pinching his nipples making it hard for Tae to stay quiet   
His pussy was getting wetter by every passing second   
When Tae tried to touch his neglected boob his hand got smacked   
"Dare to touch yourself,I will leave it all now " making Tae whine but Tae loved the control and command from old man 

He pushed taes head on his chest lifting the dress above his thighs shocked to see nothing down there   
"Little slut were you trying to seduce other man hmm ,without panties down there "saying this be pinched Taes left cheek making Tae jolt forwards   
If anyone would have moved there head behind they would have seen the almost naked slut in back seat something about hiding it all made Tae more excited 

But no one did 

"Now baby get your pretty mouth at work and show me how you take your daily dicks yeah "

Taehyung was liking it all surprisingly   
When he moved and settled in not so comfortable position   
He gave the cock a few strokes and took it into his mouth sucked and swirled his tounge,he had this desire to satisfy him in the bestest way ,the car jumped a bit and settled the cock deep down his throat making him choke and hard to breathe but that didn't stopped his grandpa to move and roughly scratch the cock down his throat he pulled Tae from his hair and slammed back while massaging the scalp   
Tae got his speed up with occasional bumps bobbing his head in a rythm making the cock shiver and spill in his hot abused mouth 

His grandpa was breathing heavily  
When Tae reached for his dress his grandpa moved it   
"Grandpa leave it " whisper shouted Tae   
"No why to flash your slutty body to everyone,bet everyone will love to see it "   
"Your slutty body will enjoy it too, getting your tight cunnie touched by strangers or them pushing through you tight cheeks "said him spanking Taes boobs making Tae move back his head moaning lowly there voices blurring in the loud music 

Tae knew his uncle was seeing them all the time and Taes slutty ass felt more horny by the fact that his strict disciplined uncle got aroused by his little show 

Tae being the slut climbed in front of his grandpa and face near his uncle 

"Tete is a bad baby punish Tete so that Tete learn and never get horny in public times "whined Tete in his uncles ear,nipping and sucking softly 

And his grandpa got the hint   
"Why not whores like you should be punished and bented in public so that when every passer uses your weeping cunts you learn" and Tae was spanked his ass turning bright red and his moaning game made his uncle hard,sweat beads on his head 

The car came to stop,and Tae was naked pussy dripping by those restless spanks and so horny that the only thing mattered at moment was a dick in his cunt 

But Taes uncle wasn't happy with this whole stunt he asked his wife and brother to get down saying he and Tae and grandpa has work,and asked others to check in they will reach within hour 

No one questioned 

Taes uncle reached to a quite secluded area but there were few jocks having there time 

He reached to back open the back door took the cake and pushed taes face making it fill with cream,bread and chocolate sparkles 

"Let's get you what you wanted whore "with that he pulled down his zipper slamming his angry cock in his ass without any prep and Tae like a slut took it all the way to end,he pulled Tae from his waist and carried him out of the car making the group's head turn towards him 

Taes head fallen back,boobs swollen and red with handprints getting smacked by a cock and have nothing to support   
Making him look so fucked up but delicious thanks to his uncle athletic body that he didn't fell

"Come on dude let us have a taste of your whore too it's quite unfair that you are putting up a show "said one among the young men

"You don't need a permission to touch a whore"  
with that being said two hold Taes legs and others started taking there turn in slurping over the wet cunnie ,and playing with Taes boobs licking with soft bites   
"Well doll you taste just as sweet as you look,"Tae was too lost in pleasure but still his body reacted to press by clenching over the tongue and the guy hummed   
"You have a praise kink slut,"said the same spanking the ass fucking his uncles dick  
Tae already came for three times his pussy throbbing painfully,and his boobs hurting

Soon his uncle was hitting his go spot,his cock bulging Taes stomach and Tae can feel the head over his stomach skin  
"Damn dude you human or not"said the guys who were now recording it   
His uncle increased the speed and Tae felt like coming for the fouth time ,in few thrusts Tae came again   
And his uncle filled his hole massaging Taes boobs while filling him to the brim   
He put Tae down hold him in his arms pressing small soothing kisses   
"You did great baby,see how many people you made happy,you need to be good and people will reward you my baby "saying this he carried Tae bridal style cleaning him, thankfully Taes face was covered with cake and his in Taes hair so no would exactly know who they were 

He cleaned Tae zipped his dress and settled him in the back seat on top of grandpa the little one sleeping like a baby making his grandpa kiss him on lips and sucking his lips

The whole day Tae got pampered with ice creams and sweets being carried by uncle and his aunt babying him only if she knew how good her husband babied his asshole 

As the day ended they all settled in the car ,Tae didn't understood why his grandpa put all the stuff on his side 

But soon got cleared when he unzipped his dress and shoved his untouched cock inside Taes pussy   
The whole ride Tae was riding him like a good slut   
Taes body was so tired that it didn't responded to anything happening he just stayed like a good doll getting his abused hole,more abused getting filled to the point to leak like a cumdump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shre your views  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/I_write_gross)


	10. Chapter 10

Where tete's mother made Tete slut for her revenge not knowing the rich daddy she has is fucking Tete behind her back


	11. Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you share it to someone please link me too  
> Don't have all the fun alone 🥺

Caretaker Tae instead of housekeeping Tae rest and make the old members of the house work instead but not for free if Tae is satisfied he will feed them taemilk and if he is happy because some of them are perfection freaks Tae will allow them to have a taste of precious fruit rich in phosphate and fructose


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt

Tete was gifted to a dumb Dom   
At first it was annoying how the idiot would press his hard on ,in Tete 

Or will get naked when Tete is getting a nice pedicure but have to leave it in between because his Dom is only a dick with air in head 

But later Tete enjoyed it,he will have random hook-ups with handsome buffs will be fedded with thickest cocks but still won't be counted as cheating 

But what Tete didn't expected to be bending naked at footpath getting sucked by nasty beggars with his Dom fingering his thirsty cunt because his Dom thinks it's a good idea to feed the Poor's


	13. Chapter 13

Tae going into public showers purposely going in the men's one at late hours just to find a sexy hunk getting drenched

Tae will react shockingly, would just gasp loudly to gain the attention and when you see tae you only see tae because the little slut will go naked 

The pink lips asking to be stuffed with something big and thick

Today one was looking so damn hot that it had taes sweet cunt to drool out 

He fucked hardly, making tae a drooling mess, because nothing is better than a good sex after a tiring day , pour out there frustration in the tight hole that takes them so good 

After being done left tae like a cumdump there 

Tae was lying there breathing heavily,legs parted hole on display 

Tae didn't expected to wake with a strike on pretty pussy making tae jolt awake,seeing one of the two men undressing "you take pussy I want ass "

And without being said anything the men stretched the lying putty when tae tried to close a bit because he is not that stretchable

"Stay still otherwise will have the cleaning brooms in your ass "

*Spank *

After spanking the wet cunt both of them entered at same time , making the already tired tae loose any control over his body his hands flying in the air with hard thrusts

Tae lost his consciousness after 3 round pussy lips trembling with over stimulation  
And cum splattered all over his body ...

"Should we leave him here "

"Nope tie the whore in last one completely stretched out,I'm tired of cleaning these brutes messes 

Mayhaps can ask them to use the pretty cumdump for $10"


	14. Thursday

Where 17 yr old dumb blondie tete thought it's great idea to stay back in the basketball coaches personal changing room in nothing more than a see through panty bending on all fours and shaking the huge plums with blindfolded eyes and chained hands 

What tete heard Lai and coach talkin' about coach taking extra hours on Thursday but tae heard Tuesday

So here tete is all exposed and horny 

Pretty little beauty is about to get it but not from the coach who tae was simping over a year but the schools watchman who got his dick throbbing with pressure just at the sight of small thing on mattress

He didn't thought twice before slapping that thick ass which jiggled the golden frame glistening with sweat beads 

"Ah daddy" moaned tete 

One will be an idiot to leave this ass hanging 

And the man here isn't an idiot he fastly put off the barriers and parted the thighs positioned itself between tetes pussy 

It was when the moustache that touched the pretty cunt, tae reaslied the coach didn't have a moustache but a sharp jaw with clean shave how tae likes 

Tae tried to move but got a painful strike over his ass   
"Careful princess there stay still like you were before "

Eww such groagy voice 

" Leave me and move "tae again tried to get up even with the stinging ass 

"Whore ain't I cleared you already ","fucking bitches always will tease and play hard to get "

In one go tae was pushed on the floor and before tae can move the man inserted his dick from behind bending his neck to smell the the most beautiful flower and groping the small swell over the cuties tummy 

When his eyes moved down he saw the prettiest cunt to be eated out and he ain't gonna leave it 

School protocols can go fuck themselves and cry over it just like the small baby in his arms 

Taehyung slowly adjusted to the man's pace as there was no backing out now and soon started moaning

"Whore I ain't lying about getting you in depths of pleasure,just keep lying like that"

Soon tete passed out when he was being eaten out ,even though tae was unconscious his pussy didn't stopped from squirting over man's face his cum dripping over the moustache

When the man was over he took taes pics in different angels and shared them in his personal chat room consisting of working staff 

You should always share good things so that everyone can enjoy 

The man knew tae wasn't a virgin so why not have him as long as he can have 

Since that day tae got fucked by the helping staff of school watchman,gradner, lab assistant ,peon 

Tae would have threesome and some of the times when tae will be in bus only with few kids who are so nahve to understand anything the driver would make tete bounce on his cock would purposely keep the speed high at speed breaker so as to get deep inside tae 

Getting fucked all time tae don't know when is Thursday or Tuesday


	15. Not so innocent

College student Taehyung always been praised for being the good little boy he is known as innocent bean who don't even know how to curse   
Pastel baby who wear pretty hoodie and skirts that make your heart go all soft 

Which is the reason why the new professor makes tae seat nxt to him behind the desk

What no one sees how the professor's hand disappears the moment he sits and how Tae sometimes jerk forwards while drawing the plain lines on paper because seriously you can't write while getting fingered Tae is no exception 

Taes exhausted self is considered because of all the school work people assume the baby has to do 

Or when professor thinks poor Tae is tired and taking a nap while resting his head on the desk what he doesn't know how the class nerd eats Tae out while hiding under the desk 

Well Tae is just helping the poor guy who gets rejected because of his glasses and tiny height and because he is a bit chubby so what if you don't have a big cock you can always use your mouth 

Also the nice guy he is, he allows Tae to copy without a word, completes his assignment without a complain 

He laps over Taes pussy, like a hungry dog, kiss at lips slowly taking his time,ram his tongue inside and lick every part like his favourite ice-cream 

When the school's Queen bee thinks she is being pampered by the jock of the school what she don't know the man is fucking Tae and his harsh thrusts are the reason why tae is biting the damn burger so harshly 

All the praises thrown towards her are actually for Tae who is taking her boyfriend so well 

At night Taes dad do praise him for being a good boy and reward him with his dick because all the good boys deserve rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Your opinion  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/I_write_gross)


End file.
